Hotel
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: Vince has voluntered alot of people to help out a hotel thats going outta buisness. What could possibly go wrong? Huge posibility of there being Lemon. A/U


**Note: Bored, as always! Just ignore the whole edge and Kane, also the Pregnacy.**

**Summary: Vince has voluntered alot of people to help out a hotel thats going outta buisness. What could possibly go wrong? Huge posibility of there being Lemon. A/U**

**Rating: M**

**Copyright: I own nothing that you recognize, except my OC's.**

**Enjoy. More people will be there, just didn't mention them on this chappy! C;**

During the trip to an unknown location. There was alot going on in the bus that the Diva's occupied. There was complaing and talking. As for Lita, she was in a dazed moment, reading a book. It was soon cut off when she heard her name being yelled. Of course it was Eve.

"Thank you. Now like as I was saying, this is strictly buisness. So .. none of this." She pulled a condom outta her pocket. "I found this in the bathroom. Now please, none of this." She stared at Kelly. "Why are you looking at me?" Eve then looked at Lita. "Please, she's the last person you need to worry about." Dawn stuck her tongue out at the said person. "Shut -up!" Lita stated childishly.

"Oh Please. When was the last time you had 'fun'?" Dawn smirked. "That's non of your concern," she pouted. "Oh come on now, leave her alone." Stephanie placed her head on the seat Lita was occupying. "It's not her fault she has a stick up her ass." She winked.

Stephanie quickly dodged a book Lita had threw at her. "Okay, I hope you understand. Thank -you." Eve smiled, getting out of the bus and walked to the passenger seat of a black car.

"What did she say?" Lita giggled.

"I don't know." Dawn looked at Stephanie.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't listening," she sighed.

"She was talking about not fooling around and shit like that." Stacy smirked.

Lita just giggled, looking at Lilian from behind. She was busy fiddling with her hair that had got stuck in her earing. "Lil, you know you could just take you earing off. Right?" Lita sighed.

"I don't want to. It's a pain putting it back on," she pouted back.

"Here. I'll help." Stephanie sat back down next to her. "This might hurt," she smiled.

"Wha- Ow ow ow! Steph!" Lilian glared.

**x**

**x**

John stared out the window and smiled when he saw Stephanie and Lilian, but one thing that caught his eye was Lita, her sweater was pulled down and the way she was pressed against the seat, trying to help Lilian, it gave him a nice view of her chest. He snapped out of thoughts when Jeff hitted him with his candy wrapper. "What?" he asked, turning his body around to stare at the younger hardy. "Nothing, just bored, wanna chat?" he asked, mouth slightly covered in chocolate. "Hey! Look, it's Randy! Finally." Jeff yelled, causing John to groan. "Can you be quiet, I'm tired." John complained, shifting his body so his legs were stretched out on the seat. "John, move!" Randy moved his legs back to the floor and took a seat next to him. "There's plenty of seats that are empty." John complained, shifting back to his old position. "Yeah, but your seat has a nice view of Lilian and Stephanie. Plus Lita." Randy smiled, throwing his bag at Christian. "Put it in the back!" he shouted.

John knew he would get zero sleep if Randy and Jeff were next to each other, constint complaining would go on. Plus Phil sitting across from Jeff. He just wished the bus would move already and get to the location it had to go.

**x**

**x**

After hours of sweating on the bus they stopped at a gas station. "Oh my god! Fresh air!" Stephanie yelled pushing eveyone outta the way to get out. "Jeez Steph, calm down!" Stephanie finally calmed down after breathing in enough air. "How many more hours on 'that'?" She pointed at the bus with despair. "I don't know .. " Lita just rolled her eyes and walked into the gas station, happy to know they had chips and other junks. Jeff ran to Lita, "They have Beef Jerky!" Lita rolled her eyes at her childish friend and walked with him to the location and bought all the jerky they could afford.

After 15 minutes of buying things they had to get back in the bus. "No! I rather walk!" Stephanie yelled holding onto a pole as the bus driver tried to pull her in, Eve trying to get her hands off the pole. "Stop being stuborn and get on the bus 'princess'!" Eve yelled, wishing she would just let go. "Lita go help." Stacy laughed at the scene. "Why me?" she whinned. "I don't know .. for entertainment?" Stacy begged with puppy eyes. Lita huffed and walked off the bus.

John was busy helping refeul the bus and smiled when he saw the redhead get kicked by Stephanie. _'this is gonna be pretty'_ John smirked. That's when Lita pushed the driver away, making 'The Million Dollar Princess' fall to the ground "Oww!" Stephanie groaned. "That's what you get for kicking me! Now let's go." Stephanie still being stuborn refused to get up. "Don't let me get Dawn." Lita knew Stephanie was scared of Dawn, who wasn't? "But it smells in there!" Lita sighed and pulled her bag open and handed her febreeze. "Now would you get on?"

John smiled at the scene he just saw and continued to pump gas into the bus, it was nearly done and he never got to buy a thing. That's when Maria came by and handed him a bag, "It has all your favorite candy and chips and other things. Before you ask, Jeff told me." John looked up at the bus and saw Jeff waving from the window. "I used my money, so it's okay." she started to walk away. "I'll pay you back!" Maria looked back and winked "It's fine."

When Maria walked into the bus alot of girls started to bug her about the moment she had with John, except for Lita who was not intrested. She looked across and saw the boys bus, she saw Jeff waving at her, she waved back. But what caught her eye was John staring at Maria from the window. She decided to tease him. She took off her sweater and was happy with her decision with her tanktop. Lita walked off the bus and passed John and headed to Jeff's window. "Jeff! Open the window!" Jeff nodded and opened the window, "Hey Lita! What's up?" Lita smiled and clinged onto the window as she climbed up. She stood on the handle at the buttom of the bus, which holds stuff.

"Nothing, bored. I forgot to buy water .. Can I have some of yours?" Jeff just took out the water from the bag and opened it. "Hold it for me?" Lita pouted. he slowly putted to her lips and tipped it slightly. When Lita glared he knew she wanted more, so he tilted it a little higher. Lita waiting for this moment, pretened to slip off the handle and fell with the water splashing on her top. "Lita!" Jeff yelled and got off the bus to see her.

John seeing this, put the pump back and ran to her. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm wet .." Lita sighed, and took off her tanktop, wearing nothing above her waist except her bra. "Lita are you okay? are you hu-" Jeff stopped and stared at Lita's chest and so was John. "Are you boys just gonna stare or help me up?" Lita pouted. Jeff and John immediatly helping her up. "Sorry about the water, Jeff." Jeff just shrugged and smiled, being his childish self again. "Come let's go get another shirt for you Lita!" Jeff began to guide her to the bus, Lita looked back and bit her lip, seductivly looking at John. Her plan worked!

"Are you okay, Lita?" Stephanie immediatly asking when the redhead sat down. "I'm fine. I just slipped." Lita sighed getting comfortable, and groaned when the bus began to move, she needed to pee. "Okay, then what's with the whole 'taking off my shirt infront of the boys bus' thing." Kelly asked. "It was Vitamin water, I don't like being sticky!" Lita lied.

**x**

**x**

After another hour on the bus it began to get dark, just slightly. The sun was still up, a little. Some of the superstars and Diva's fell asleep. Lita couldn't sleep at all because of Stephanie snoring. Stacy sighed in frusturation and kicked Stephanie's seat. Causing her to snore louder, if possible. "Got a marker?" Lita asked Stacy. "Yeah, permanent." "Perfect." Lita smiled deviously and got up and turned to look at Stephanie. "Gimme it!" Stacy digged in her purse and handed it to Lita.

**x**

**x**

When Stephanie woke up she started bitching to Lita about the mustache on her face. "Hey, Hey! It wasn't only me, Stacy gave me the marker." Putting her hand up in defense. "Stacy I can't believe you .. Do you know how long this is gonna take! You fucki-" Stephanie was cut off when the bus stopped out of nowhere, causing her to knock her head against the seat. "Oww! Why the fuck am I the only one getting hurt today." Stephanie whined and cursed while Lita and Stacy snickered. "Okay we're here .. Get the F off!" the bus driver yelled. Lita sighed and got off the bus like the rest of the diva's did.

"Where are we?" Lita looked up at the building .. and it was literly in the middle of nowhere. "I think somewhere in Texas," Dawn scoffed "Nevermind .. Texas is more better then this." "No reciption!" Kelly gasped. "So .. we're in the middle of nowhere and there's no reciption, the bus driver just left us .. Can I freak out now Lita?" Stephanie looked at Lita with hopeful eyes. "No. Let's check inside!" Lita smiled, walking towards the tall building. Once all the girls passed Lita she turned to see Stephanie standing there in place, breaking down. "Daddy! Daddy! I .. I need to get out of here!" "Hey, hey calm down!" The redhead ran up to her friend, taking her hand and leaded her to the building. "But daddy said he got me the best cell service!" "Shh .. calm down."

When Lita and Stephanie walked in the hotel didn't look that bad, just an average hotel .. that could use some work. "Lita," Lilian ran up to her "We have to room with everyone .. Some already went downstairs. Other's came in before us with a car!" Lita just stared at Lilian confussed of what she said. Lilian rolled her eyes, grabbed Lita's wrist and dragged her to a hallway and kept going until they cam upon a room that had a sign 'Do not Enter'. Lilian pushed open the door and shoved Lita inside.

And that is where she saw Edge and Matt.

**Ehh .. Crapish right? ;3 But whateves .. gonna continue .. maybe, later .. Or never :]**

**Thxs 4 wasting time with me :D**


End file.
